


Epifanía

by eMeandC



Series: Tales of Silence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Magic, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMeandC/pseuds/eMeandC
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado, querido lector, si Grindelwald hubiera ganado la batalla?En una version oscura del famoso mundo Mágico, donde amar es facil pero vivir no lo es tanto, ellos, demasiado jóvenes, deberan elegir muy pronto cual va a ser su camino a tomar.La muerte y la guerra, vestidos de rojo y negro, acecha en cada esquina. Se escuchan los tambores desde el otro lado de los no tan infranqueables muros de Hogwarts.[Sinopsis provisional]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tales of Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716151
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

[1]

Remus Lupin no era capaz de seguir el hilo de la discusión. 

Solo sabía que el corazón castañeaba contra sus costillas por el pánico que le provocaba que sus dos mejores amigos se estuvieran peleando.

James Potter señala a Sirius con el dedo. Su nariz hacía poco que había dejado de sangrar, pero Potter tenía que seguir pasando la lengua por el labio inferior siempre que terminaba de hablar, pues al estirarlo se le abría la herida con forma de media luna que el puñetazo que le propinó Sirius hace menos de una hora le provocó.

Y todo porque a Sirius se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darse un paseo por el pueblo. Y todo porque él acepto sin pensarlo. Y todo porque los dos convencieron a James al final. 

La tarde no estuvo mal, de verdad que no. 

Los tres anduvieron animandamenre dejando huellas en la nive, riendo en voz alta, pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de los otros. Compartiendo dulces y golosinas. Compartiendo bromas. 

Todo habia estado muy bien.

Hasta que de pronto, James se metió en la Cabeza del Puerco, atraido como las moscas a la miel. 

Era bien sabido que alli, de vez en cuando, gente que poco tiene que ver entre si se reune de manera salteada y poco convencional, dispersos entre ellos y juntos a la vez, revueltos. Y de pronto, una persona cualquiera se sentaba en la barra del bar haciendose oir y poniendo en el aire las palabras que cada vez mas genete quería escuchar y pocas se atrevian a decir.

Y eso era, tanto en aquellos tiempos como en la misma antigua Roma, ilegal.

Alta traicion.

Se suponia que vivian en un mundo calmado, un mundo de paz. 

Y aquella no era una mentira. Era solo una verdad a medias. Era cierto que el Ministerio de Magia era cuadrado, bien ordenado y no fallaba. Era cierto que desde la Gran Guerra todo habia ido viento en popa.

Era cierto que desde hacia cincuenta años la sociedad (la britanica al menos) habia evolucionado. Era cierto que las reformas son cada vez mas tonlerantes.

Era cierto que hacia ya diez o quince años que se admitian a sagresucias en Hogwarts desde que el nuevo director, Gellert Dumbledore, hijo de Aurelius Dumbledore, fue nombrado como tal, y trajera consigo reformas a las normas del colegio y el propio ministerio frescas, que encajaban en la mentalidad de los nuevos tiempos.

Era cierto que cada vez las criaturas magicas era mejor acogidas en el seno de la sociedad, y que cada vez daba mas igual si por tus venas corriera sangre licantropa, sangre de sirena, o no corriera sangre, siempre y cuando supieras agitar una varita y conjurar trabalenguas magicos.

Todo eso era cierto.

A medias.

Porque toda esa tolerancia de la que alardeaban era solo para una realidad minoritaria. Era solo a aquéllos que podian autodenominarse magicos.

Para los muggles aquella realidad era muy diferente. 

Desde que Grindelwald se habia echo con el poder y habia derrotado miserablemente a Albus Dambledore, decadas atras, la diferencia entre magicos y muggles se habia convertido en abismal.

Los magos consiguieron un empoderamiento tal que consiguieron vencer a los muggles en una guerra corta. Tan corta, que se es referida a ella en los libros de historia como La Guerra de los Siete Dias. 

Grindelwald no mentía en absoluto en cuanto a superioridad armamentística. En cuanto se quito de en medio a su principal y posible oponente, la mayoria de la poblacion magica se paso a su bando, envalentonado por la innecesaria ostentosidad del nuevo posible lider mundial. 

Eso fue un Martes. 

Para el Jueves ya se habia echo con todas las televisones y todos los medios de comunicancion disponible. Para el viernes, el Ministerio de Defensa Muggle de Londres fue innavilitado y destruido con un simple movimiento de varita.

El Sabado, la Reina había hecho concesiones y había cedido todo su poder al que, minuto tras minuto, se edtaba convirtiendo en el mago mas poderoso de la historia de la humanidad. 

El Lunes, Ramsay McDonals dimitió. Y para el martes, la Resistencia Muggle (Denominada a si misma en tono satirico, Inquisición ) firmo un desesperado armisticio, y esa misma noche, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto fue anulado. 

Y ni se habia derramando una gota de sangre. 

Y tras Londres, y con el secreto mejor guardado de los magos hasta la fecha (su propia magia), Grindelwald habia pasado a ser la novedad.

No paso muchos meses hasta que el resto de magos alrededor del mundo siguieran el ejemplo de la espléndorosa ciudad Londres, que desde entonces paso a ser el ombligo del mundo, eclipsado con su magia a los gloriosos años veinte americanos. (Como era de esperar, Reino Unido ayudó a toda USA en su desastrosa crisis acumulando así dudas a Reino Unido que tardaron decadas en terminar de pagar) 

Todo fue genial los primeros años. Pero de pronto, Grindelwald cambió. 

Si antes de su ascendo al poder luchaba por la igualdad de magos y muggles, en cuanto se sintio intocable perdio el rumbo.  
Empezaron a construir barriadas enteras para concentrar ahi a todo mundano sin pizca de magia. Empezaron las persecuciones de hijos de muggles y los castigos públicos. Empezaron con la extraccion de magia robada, incentando nuevos y horrimpilantes hechizos para extraer, para arrancar la magia de los ilegítimos magos que no formaban parte de para bloquear cualquier contanto que pudieran tener con la magia.

Las matanzas masivas de muggles. Miedo. Muerte. 

Pero todo eso habia pasado a la historia, les repetian siempre los adultos. Ahora todo eso habia pasado a la historia y todo estaba mejor. 

Pero segua habiendo descontento. Descontento con el trato injusto únicamente por haber nacido de tal o cual sangre.  
Descontento por el miedo generalizado que tienen los nietos de las víctimas de semejante barbarie a cualquier sintoma de magia, y a la vez, el anhelo por que en el undecimo cumpleaños de sus retoños una lechuza llegue a tocar tu puerta, y con ella, la esperanza de un futuro no tan oscuro. 

Y ahora, con un nuevo señor de las tinieblas alzandose en la oscuridad, lo que durante años solo se limitaba a un descontento, había tomado forma de una pequeña chispa de rebelión.

Y James formaba parte de ella.  
Así que alli se metió, haciendose hueco entre la gente, arrastrando a sus amigos entre la multitud.

Mientras un hombre hablaba, James solo podia escuchar con una sonrisa confiada, como si estuviera en su salsa

Sirius y Remus, en cambio, desearian estar besando al calamar antes de verse mezclado entre tanto revolucionario. Pero aguantaron estoicamente pegados contra la pared y evitando mirar a cualquiera a la cara. 

Poco duró lo de no levantar la mirada, sin embargo. James, en un arrebato de ese estupido sentido de la valentia que a veces le embargaba, había decidido que era su momento. Se había subido a un taburete, sin que el resto, absorbidos como estaban por las palabras de quien hablaba, o el deseo de estar en otra parte, se dieran cuenta. Y había comenzado a hablar. 

Nunca habían tenido sus palabras tanta fuerza. No esque brillara por su grandilocuencia dialéctica. Pero se notaba que pensaba y sentía cada sílaba. Y el miedo se apoderó de los tres.

"Joder joder joder joder joder" murmuraba Sirius mientras intentaba desesperadamente que callara ¿es que no sabía de sobra el tarado de su hermano en qué lío se estaba metiendo de cabeza? 

—James— Le espetó entre dientes Pads.— ¿Es que eres tonto? 

James lo miró por encima del hombro, subido como estaba ahora en la barra. 

—Sirius, da igual. Podéis salir de aquí si queréis, en serio.— "Pero dejadme a mí hablar, protestar." Parecía estar pensando.

—No, no nos vamos sin ti. Venga.— Insistió Black, siendo consciente de que todo el mundo lo observaba. Los observaba. Remus, desde detrás, los miraba, con un nudo en la garganta, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese.

—No me quiero ir, así que ni insistas.

—James— Insistió Black, casi desesperado, y apretando los dientes. — Si sigues hablando así en público acabarás muerto y enterrado. Vas a buscarnos un problema de los gordos.— Miraba alrededor, consciente de la calaña de la que estaba compuesta el público que los observaba con mandíbulas apretadas y caras malmhumoradas. El grupo de rebeldes.

James frunce el ceño. Desde hacía un par de años, James parecía siempre enfadado con el mundo. 

—Déjame en paz ¿quieres? Sé cuidarme solo.

Y Sirius, cogiéndolo de la camiseta, lo baja a la fuerza de la mesa. James no podía hacer otra cosa que revolverse y quejarse, pero era irremediablemente arrastrado por su mejor amigo fuera del local. Peter y Remus los siguieron apresuradamente. 

Una vez fuera, Potter consiguió zafarse de su agarre.

—¿¡Eres gilipollas!?— Gritó, rojo de ira y con los puños cerrados —¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema, Sirius?! ¡No hacía ninguna falta que hicieras...!

—¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? ¡Me preocupo por ti, gilipollas! ¡Ese es mi problema! ¿Crees que me haría gracia que te atacara? ¿O atacaran a mamá y papá? ¡Tú eres tonto tío! 

James lo empujó entonces, sin mucha fuerza. Sirius trastavilló, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

—¡No necesito que te procupes por mí Sirius! ¡Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo! ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿No entiendes qu es ahora cuando tenemos que actuar? 

—¡Estan matando a gente, James! ¡Podrias acabar muerto! ¿Que pretendes? ¿Ser un martir en una causa perdida? 

A James le tiemblan las aletas de la nariz.

—¿Causa perdida? ¿Es la libertad una causa perdida para tí?

—¡No es eso...!

—¡Mataron a Cirila, Sirius! ¡A nuestra compañera! ¡Solo porque era hija de muggles! ¡Ahora esta a tres metros bajo tierra, capullo! ¿Sabes que creo? Que tienes tanto miedo que te comportas como tus padres.

Y entonces ¡Boom! 

O mejor dicho, ¡Pam! 

Un puñetazo a James por bocazas. 

Peter y él tuvieron que sujetar a James para que no saltara a la garganta de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo, que sacuida la mano, porque (para alivio de Lupin) Sirius no solia pegar, asique se habia dislocado dos dedos. 

Se habian ganado quedarse sin excursiones al pueblo duramte tres meses. 

El portazo de Sirius devolvió a Remus a la realidad. 

Remus Lupin se levantó, saliendo de su cama, donde habia estado sentado toda la discusión, dejando que el impulso de ir tras él lo dominara. Consiguió, sin embargo, pararse delante de James antes. Sin mediar palabra, retrocedio a su baul, hurgando en el, y sacando un tarrito de crema. El que usa él despues de cada luna llena.

Luego se sento en la cama donde James estaba tirado y con los ojos cerrados.

—Prongs— Susurró— Dejames curarte por favor.

—Largo, Remus. Puedes ir a besarle el culo a Sirius, sé que te mueres de ganas. 

Remus suspiró, frotandose los ojos, intentando controlar su pulso. 

—Eso es cruel.

Silencio. 

James se incorporó evitando mirarle a los ojos, y susurró.

—Lo siento, Moony. 

Y no agregó nada más. En cambio lo que sí hizo fue dejar que Lupin le alicara un poco de crema en la nariz y la herida del labio, en completo silencio. Al levantarse y dejar el tarrito de nuevo en su legítimo sitio, cogio sin permiso la capa de invisibilidad. 

—Sirius se preocupa por tí, James. Esta aterrado. 

James bufó, cerrando las cortinas con magia, dando por zanjado el tema de conversación. 

Remus se despidió de Peter con suave beso en la mejilla, y se echó la capa por los hombros. 

No le costó nada averiguar donde estaba Sirius con la ayuda de su reveladora reciente invención, su adorado Mapa Merodeandor.

Puso rumbo a la torre de astronomía.

Y allí estaba Black, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo caoba, alborotado por el viento invernal. Estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la ventana, y estaba fumando.

La mera imagen de él hizo que el corazon del licántropo diera un grinco. Aunque su corazon sencillamente siempre daba un brinco cuando lo veía venir, y siempre que estaba cerca, cosa que era casi constantemente, sentia las hormigas corretear por todo su vientre. No era nada nuevo. Se quitó la capucha, echando la capa hacia atrás anulando asi si efecto magico. Recoloco bien el lazo que la ataba a su cuello y se acerco, pisando fuerte para avisar a Pads.

Se coloco a su lado, apoyado a la barandilla de piedra. 

—Hey.


	2. Chapter Two

1

Sirius Black se limpió las lágrimas, moviendo la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Remus.

— Hey— Se apresuró a contestar, pintando una sonrisa falsa— No te escuché llegar.

A Remus se le encogió el corazón al ver las lágrimas que Sirius intentaba esconder. Se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él, siempre reepetando las distancias, rascándose las palmas de las manos y reprimiendo el impulso de hacer una estupidez, como por ejemplo limpiarle las lagrimas a su amigo.

—Lo de antes fue.. intenso. ¿Estás bien?— Le soltó, tirando de las mangas de su jersey hacia abajo.

—Mhm. —Sirius respiró profundamente. Consiguió que una sonrisa forzada acudiera a sus labios, y después se giró hacia Remus, brindandosela. 

Lupin se mordisqueo el labio inferior, mirando de vuelta con preocupación a su amigo. Rebuscó en su amplio vocabulario alguna frase con la que tranquilizarle, u ofrecerle su incesante apoyo, sin embargo, todas las palabras que le enorgullecía conocer parecían siempre huir al profundo inconsciente cuando de hablar con alguien (con Sirius) se trataba.

—Ah...— Balanceó el peso de alante a atrás. —Seguro que... que cuando volvamos se disculpa. James, me refiero. Quiero decir... solo le... protegías. James lo sabe.

La sonrisa forzada del Black se tornó a una socarrona. 

—¿James disculpándose? Sí, y Evans se le declarará mañana.

Rem bajó la mirada al suelo, rascándose de nuevo las palmas de las manos, sintiéndose atacado por el sarcasmo de Sirius y su enfado mal dirigido.  
Sirius se dio cuenta, y se acercó medio pasito a él, revolviéndose el pelo.

—Quería decir...— Se apresuró a rectificar el licantropo. 

Black interrumpió la farfullada excusa de Remus, negando.

—Lo siento, Moony. — Le sonrió levemente. Cierta parte de él odiaba que a Remus hubiera que protegerlo de todo, que hubiera que evitar cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiera afectarle, e ir con pies de plomo no fuera a ser que un mal gesto le incomodara.

Y sin embargo... otra gran parte de él sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho cada vez que se preguntaba por qué habría pasado Rem (aparte de lo obvio) para ser tan sensible e inseguro, y solo deseaba ahorrarle cualquier mal rato que se pudiera evitar. —Eso no era necesario. 

Lupin retrocedió el paso que Sirius se había acercado, lo que a este arrancó un suspiro.

—Como... da igual. —Forzó otra sonrisita amable, aunque su enfado con James no se hubiera disipado lo más mínimo, y la sensibilidad de Rem en este momento solo le exasperara aún más. — No voy a pedirle perdón a James, Rem. Porque, ¿Para qué?

—Bueno... ya, supongo. — Tras una pausa, añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.— Sois un poco cabezotas... Da igual, Sirius, estás cabreado y con razón. 

Remus también se sentía increíblemente estúpido cuando Sirius lo trataba como si fuera de porcelana. Vale, quizás no fuera la persona mas fuerte del planeta. Quizás le aterraba meter la pata, o le aterraba no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno. Pero si a la ansiedad se le añade que quienes considera las personas más importantes de su vida lo trataran como si pudiera romperse, entonces era cuando sí que le entraban ganas de llorar. 

Sirius le dio otra calada al cigarro, dejando escapar el humo por la nariz. Remus entonces acercó las frías manos a las de él cogiéndole prestado el cigarro para luego tragar su humo.

—No sabía que fumaras. 

—A veces.— Expulsó el humo— A veces le robo el paquete a mi padre.— ¿Ves Black? No soy ni tan inocente ni tan frágil. 

Sirius le miró de reojo. Rara vez hablaba Remus de su padre, o de su familia en general, asique lo que él o James sabían de los Lupin era, en general, muy reducido, por no decir apenas nada. Sabia que habia vivido en mas de seis o siete casas distintas desde que habia entrado en Hogwarts, y que siempre qie volvía de las vacaciones tenia más cicatrices nuevas que de costumbre..

Se le hizo raro que Rem fumara, y mucho más cómo conseguía los cigarros. Sonrió, divertido. ¿Así que Remus también tenía sus gestos rebeldes?

Asintiendo, volvió a recuperar su cigarro para dar otra calada, esperando que Remus añadiera algo más.   
Sin embargo Remus no iba a seguir hablando de su familia, y ni si quiera insistió en recuperar el cigarro para dar otra calada. 

—Es que me da coraje que no se dé cuenta. —Sirius le pasó el cigarro a Remus, y este no lo rechazó.—Parece idiota. Si empiezas a gritar las cosas que quieres y a salir a la calle para pedirlo te matan, eso es lo único que James conseguirá jamás.

—¿Preferirías dejar que las cosas sigan como están? 

—¡No! ¡Claro que no, Rem, por algo me fui de casa! ¡Solo digo que gritar por las calles con quince años no va a resolver nada! 

—Ya, bueno. Sabes que a James no se le da bien quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Ya. Por eso saldré a gritar a su lado si es lo que pretende, aunque acabemos todos muertos. 

El silencio prosiguió a la conversación, envuelto en caladas compartidas. Las estrellas dibujaban nítidas constelaciones y brillaban especialmente aquella noche en la que el mundo se tambaleó entero para tres adolescentes , o al menos pareció hacerlo. O tal vez, quizás as las estrellas siempre brillaban así, pero ellos iban demasiado rápido como para haberse dado cuenta.

Lo que, claramante y desde luego, desconocían, queda que su destrucción no había hecho más que comenzar.

Y es que, no tan lejos de ahí, como la mayoría supondría, el Lobo Feroz anda suelto y está listo para hacer volar las casas de los tres cerditos. 

2

Cae la noche, pero casi es el amanecer del Londres noctámbulo. Bestias de todas las calañas parecían haber firmado una tregua que caducaría al llegar la mañana para poder apretujarse entre ellos y acercarse a escuchar en la parte de atrás de un sucio hostal a quien en voz alta gritaba todo lo que el resto anhelaba. Sin embargo esta era una ocasión bien dispar a la reunión anterior. 

No se hablaba de libertad más allá que como mera demagógica con "convencer" como único fin. Cuando caía la noche sin luna sobre Londres, toda moral y ética parecían esfumarse de estas cabezas. Y solo hablaban de libertad e igualdad para adornar para un mensaje vestido de seda.

Venganza es lo que quería la calaña del local. Poder, otros tantos. La mayoría eran del pensar que todo tiempo pasado es mejor. Más privilegios para los que ya tienen la vida resuleta y más riqueza para el más avaro.   
Querían un cambio, sí, un retroceso. Como con todos a lo largo de la historia, deseaban conservar lo que habían considerado como suyo por herencia sin merecerlo ni ganarlo. 

En medio del círculo de erguía un hombre. Alto y regordere, con el pelo largo y hacia atrás. Su nariz era grande y tenía un par de verrugas, y fumaba un puro que no cesaba de encender con la varita. Sus ojos, marrones, que eran pequeños y cavilantes, se paseaban sobre el más variopinto populacho. La verborrea era la misma que en cualquier otra noche, pero tenía el don de enganchar a las manas, y eso él lo sabía.  
La verborrea que, en sí misma, era dispar e ilógica, paradójica.

—Fenrir Greyback— Llamó una voz de mujer a las espaldas de él— En vivo y en directo, nada menos.

Y Fenrir Greyback se giró, apartando la mirada del gordinflón insulso e insufrible que tenía la palabra. No parecía sorprendido. Tampoco amenazado, a pesar de quien le hablaba. De hecho, sonrió a la mujer, estirando los labios y por ende, la cicatriz que le corta estos y que dejaba a la luz un trocito de los dientes blancos que nunca, en ninguna situación normal, deberían verse al sonreír. 

—Leticia Rosier.— Casi pareció aullar el lobo hombre a su vez, sin hacer el más mínimo ademán de levantarse si quiera, pero alzando su voz para hacerse notar.

La mujer se quitó la chaqueta del traje, que era azul, de elegantes líneas blancas, poco afectada por estos gestos, y la dejó en la silla de delante, bajo la atenta mirada azul del licántropo.   
Greyback no tardó en darse cuenta de que la destacada mujer, bajo la fina y ceñida blusa que resbalaba por sus hombros al punto de casi caer, estaba prácticamente desnuda. 

Sonrió algo más, siguiéndola con esos audaces ojos caninos mientras ella, en vez de tomar el asiento que con su chaqueta acababa de reclamar, se acercaba a él y apoyaba sobre el posabrazos de su silla, con el peso del cuerpo en la cadera derecha, y estando demasiado cerca de la rodilla del Lobo. 

—¿Cómo es que esta noche te sorprendo sin uno de esos cachorrillos que tan a menudo adoptas? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Sian? 

—¿Y qué hace usted por aquí a estas horas, teniendo un techo acogedor donde la chimenea nunca se apaga y una esposa tan encantadora como Anastasia, si puede preguntarse?

Rosier chistó la lengua, esbozando una nueva sonrisa al tiempo que, como si el hecho de ser Leticia Rosier le diera toda la autoridad necesaria, tomaba la jarra de whiskey de Greyback y daba un largo trago, devolviéndosela en un gesto que fieramente recalcaba que creía que por ser quien era, y hacer lo que hacía, tenía autoridad sobre Fenrir y cualquier otro; sobre su bebida y el resto de él.

—Touché. Pero Ana está muy bien en casa, y el fuego no morirá porque yo escape de su abochornante calor una noche. 

—¿Una noche, dices? —La sonrisa maliciosa del Lobo hombre se torció a la derecha, mientras de un trago terminaba su jarra, que aún estaba en sus tres cuartas partes llenas. 

—Poca importancia tiene si, sean una o diez, mi mujer siempre espera, calentándome la cama.

El lobo rió, aunque Leticia y su vida matrimonial poco le importaran en realidad. 

—Nunca te han interesado los bares que mi calaña y yo ocupamos. 

—Tu calaña no, —Admitió ella, retirándose con la mano izquierda los mechones de pelo que le ocultaban media cara tras la oreja, dejando que los números anillos de plata (que desde hacía no tanto ocupaban su mano) brillaran con las luces, casi mostrándoselos a Greyback, quien sin duda los vio; detalle que dio a entender replegando el labio superior sobre los dientes, en casi un bajo rugido o ronroneo.— ¿pero tú, Greyback? Llevo tiempo buscándote. 

—Leticia, muñeca...— Rió, con malicia, mientras rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus peludos y fuertes brazos musculosos. 

—Morgana, Greyback. —Respondió sonriendo con picardía también, deslizándose casi al compás de la música hasta sentarse sobre su rodilla, apartándole un enredado y enredado mechon de cabello tras la puntiaguda oreja adorando con argollas de oro, sin guardarse la mueca de asco. —No por ello (que también) cazador. Pero esta vez tenemos asuntos más importantes. 

—¿Más importantes que el placer? ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que el sexo? 

—Mucho más importante, querido. Se trata de mis negocios, de nuestros nuevos planes.

—¿Nuestros? Ya veo.

—Así es, cielo. Nuestros. ¿O acaso no quieres sorprender a nuestro señor? 

—Sorprendería a otro si pagara mejor. 

—Pero nadie te respeta, si quiera. Para el mundo no eres si no un feo y peligroso depredador.

—Por el que añoras ser cazada, Rosier. 

—Baja los humos esta noche, Fenrir. Hablemos de negocios durante esta Luna. Aunque si de cazar se trata, bonito, poco tendrías que hacer conmigo. Acabarías siendo domado y sometido por mi mano. 

Greyback rie, encantado. 

—Cómo sea, mujer. —Repuso él, sin perder la pícara sonrisa y algo menos interesado — ¿Y por qué me necesitas ahora? 

—Porque quiero que tu próximo Sian, sea alumno de Hogwarts. 

Y con eso Leticia Rosier acaparó toda la atención del lobo hombre.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver.  
> Resulta que hace meses que ni pensamos en Harry Potter.  
> Por dos razones:  
> La segunda, porque hace cosa de un año ha que salio la película de It Chap2 y nosotros, amantes de Stephen King desde mucho mas atras, nos volvimos locas.  
> Llevamos ecribiendo un super fic desde entonces y estamos living.
> 
> La primera esque desde la movida transfoba e intolerante de jotaká, esa mujer ha perdido todo el respeto y admiración que teníamos por ella. Asique sí, vaticinamos el final de su imperio despues de mas de 20 años de actividad.
> 
> Pero hace media hora, decubrimos en wattpad comseguimos alcanzar las 250 visualizaciones.
> 
> zo
> 
> le damos a la gente lo que la gente quiere leer UwU

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Aqui Č: 
> 
> Somos super nuevas en esta plataforma, y estamos listas para escupir aqui todas nuestras locas ideas.
> 
> Este es el primer cap de una larga serie. Solemos escribir capítulos mas largo, pero creemos que es mejor así XD
> 
> También sabemos que en general la sección hispanohablante aquí es menor que en Wattpad, pero uf. Ao3 es un GRAN paso para un escritor de Fanfics.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
